


Juego de seducción

by PetitManu



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitManu/pseuds/PetitManu
Summary: Emmanuel and Manuel take a break from their relationship. They didn’t expect the consequences.





	1. Prelude

  
They had been trying to make it work for a while, but Emmanuel and Manuel mutually decided to take a break from their relationship. Their fights had become more frequent and more intense and even sex didn’t manage to keep them going.

As they met for one last time, Emmanuel was trying really hard to make Manuel feel good, but they both didn’t feel it anymore. It was as if they had become strangers to one another.

“What’s wrong with us?” Manuel asked as they were lying naked across from each other, their hands barely touching.

“I don’t know,” Emmanuel sighed and rolled onto his back, wishing things hadn’t become so difficult between them. “I guess we are not the same people as we were two years ago.”

“I suppose...”

Emmanuel placed a kiss on Manuel’s temple and fell asleep not long afterwards.

*

The first couple of weeks seemed almost easy to Emmanuel. He would see Manuel in the assemblée or at meetings and he barely noticed a difference. But then, slowly, he began to miss the spontaneous trips, the dinners, Manuel’s nose against the back of his head, the gentle touch of his palms around his waist. And he didn’t think he would ever get that back.

And then it became more and more obvious that Manuel was avoiding him. No more jokes, no more hidden glances, no more talking. There was not even a hint that they had ever been intimate.

Emmanuel started feeling sick in the mornings before work. He barely ate anything. Coffee, even more than before, had become a meal to him. He hated that they had ever made that decision. Couldn’t they just go back to how it had been before?

*

“I need to talk to you.”

Manuel had just left his office for the day. It must have been 11.

“And it can’t wait until tomorrow?”

Manuel sounded tired.

“Can I talk to you in private?”

“Emmanuel...” He gave Emmanuel a meaningful glance. “I think it’s for the best.”

“I can’t stand the silence.”

Manuel sighed. “Grow up, Emmanuel.”

Emmanuel felt confused. Had their relationship never meant anything to Manuel? He didn’t even get a chance to reply. Manuel just swept by him, not even bothering to say goodbye.

*

“Bonjour Monsieur Macron."

François greeted him in the hallway.

“Monsieur Baroin.” Emmanuel nodded.

“You know I am just joking, right?”

Emmanuel shrugged. “I don’t mind.”

“How about some coffee later on?”

“Yeah. Okay.”

It wasn’t as if Emmanuel had had anything planned for the day.

He met with François at a coffee shop around the corner.

“You look very tired.”

Emmanuel nodded. “Work is keeping me busy.”

“I noticed there is some tension between you and Valls.”

“Well, Manuel is going through a rough patch at the moment.”

“Is that so?” François sipped at his café au lait.

Emmanuel shivered as he felt François’ hand on his own.

“I hope it’s not putting too much strain on you.”

“No. No, it’s okay.” Emmanuel hunched his shoulders involuntarily.

“Are you sure?”

Emmanuel tried to smile at him.

*

“Do you want me to come up?”

François had joined Emmanuel on his walk home from the restaurant.

“It’s okay...”

“You seem really unhappy, you know that...”

Emmanuel shrugged. “That should be none of your concern.”

François squeezed his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. “But I _am_ concerned.”

Emmanuel shrugged again. “Good night.”

*

François set down his glass of wine on Emmanuel’s couch table.

“I am really glad you finally let me come over.”

“Well... I am still not sure about this.”

François smiled softly. “You really are very suspicious.”

“No. I am just very private.”

“I can tell.” François laughed before he leaned closer. “That’s okay.”

“What are you doing?”

“What do you mean?” François sneaked a hand in between Emmanuel’s legs. “Do I make you nervous?”

Emmanuel took in a sharp breath.

“Do you like that?”

Emmanuel thought that he should push him away, tell him it was a bad idea. But he so desperately needed to be touched.

“Can I do that?”

François was rubbing his hand back and forth, not letting Emmanuel doubt for a second what he was up to.

“Is that good?”

“Yes. Shit...” Emmanuel leaned back on the couch and let go of his resistance. François scooted even closer and settled in his lap.

“I would very much like to fuck you.”

Emmanuel whimpered as François slipped a hand down the back of his pants.

“You want that too?”

“Yes. Very much.”

As François finally pushed him onto his bed, Emmanuel dared to touch him. Actually touch his face, his neck. He considered him seriously. He actually saw his face for the first time.

“I have been wanting to do that for a very long time.”

François grew even more daring. He pulled down Emmanuel’s pants and briefs in one go, exposing his erection to the cold air in the room.

“Stop. Maybe... ah...”

Emmanuel cried out as François started nibbling on the inside of his thighs.

“Fuck!”

“Did you say stop?”

“No!” Emmanuel sighed. “This is good.”

François pushed his lips onto him. Emmanuel swore under his breath as he was leaking inside François’ mouth. He was so hard he thought he was going to burst.

“God. This is crazy.”

François had him begging in no time.

Half an hour later Emmanuel was crying into the night, his body strained from being banged so hard. François was holding onto the headboard, slamming it against the wall as he was thrusting inside Emmanuel the last couple of times.

“Fuck. You’re amazing.”

François pulled Emmanuel into an embrace afterwards.

“You’re good?”

Emmanuel smiled. “Perfect.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manuel is having second thoughts.

Manuel couldn’t sleep. He was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling.

He wondered what Emmanuel was doing at that moment. Was he thinking about him too? Did he miss him?

Manuel had felt great at first. Single, happy, ready to do anything. But then he had realized that he didn’t actually know what he wanted to do. He used to do everything and anything with Emmanuel. But now, by himself, it felt different.

He had rejected the thought at first. He couldn’t possibly want to be back together with Emmanuel. Not after all the fights and disappointments. Not after Emmanuel had accused him of talking behind his back. The thought alone that he would do such a thing.

But he couldn’t deny that even at their worst moments it still comforted him to know that he was going to feel Emmanuel’s body in his arms at night. That he could smell him, hold him, kiss him. All that was gone now. His soft voice too...

Manuel groaned. He felt a tear slide down the side of his face. Picturing Emmanuel naked in front of him, he started touching himself. He thought about his face, his eyes, his neck, his chest, the little hairs that were soaked with sweat as they made love. He was jerking faster, moving his eyes further down Emmanuel’s body in his mind. He was thinking about the muscles on his back, flexing under his touch. He was thinking about his back and how deliciously it writhed. He pictured himself squeezing Emmanuel’s bum. The muscles in Emmanuel’s legs as he wrapped them around his waist.

“Fuck!” Manuel spilled all over his fingers.

After all this he still loved him.

*

“I need to talk to you.”

Emmanuel confronted him the following evening. Manuel really didn’t feel like talking to him.

“And it can’t wait until tomorrow?”

He was desperately trying not to look at him. Beautiful soft Emmanuel.

“Can I talk to you in private?”

He seemed so hopeful, so desperate.

“Emmanuel...” Manuel cheated and considered Emmanuel’s face. Had he always been that beautiful? “I think it’s for the best.”

“I can’t stand the silence.”

Manuel sighed. He couldn’t. He shouldn’t. Their decision had been mutual. Emmanuel would thank him later. “Grow up, Emmanuel.”

Emmanuel looked like he was about to reply. Manuel had to leave before he was going to do anything stupid.

Sometimes he really hated himself.

*

Manuel thought of all the times they had fucked.

There had been many times where they had made love for hours. But at other times they would go a little rougher. Emmanuel would be so loud, begging him to go harder. And Manuel loved to obey that order.

The Christmas the year before they had returned late from work. They had a nice dinner planned but as the day grew longer their desire increased. So instead of spending time in the kitchen, they ended up on the living room floor. The bedroom had been too far away.

Manuel had pushed Emmanuel against the wall in the hall and ripped open his coat.

“You’re so aggressive,” Emmanuel had breathed.

“Do you like that?”

Emmanuel had grinned and put a hand to Manuel’s crotch. “I like that I make you so hungry.”

As they had discarded more clothes, they stumbled into the living room. Manuel was still wearing his shirt and tie and his pants were pulled halfway down. Emmanuel’s shirt was wide open. He looked so delicious as he was lying on the floor, lip drawn in between his teeth.

“You want to do it here?”

“Yes.”

“On the floor?”

“On the floor.”

Manuel attacked Emmanuel’s chest with kisses, while he was fumbling with the zip of his pants.

“I need to get you out of these clothes fast.”

Emmanuel laughed as Manuel finally got a hold of his erection.

“I think you would look perfect bent over the table.”

Emmanuel licked his lips. “That sounds really good.”

Whimpering with each of Manuel’s thrusts, Emmanuel tried to grasp anything, but couldn’t reach it. Manuel got a hold of one of Emmanuel’s arms and used it to steady himself.

“I’m so close,” Emmanuel moaned as Manuel was burying himself deep inside of him. “God...”

“You’re better than any Christmas dinner...”

Emmanuel cried out as Manuel kept banging him.

“Yes. Please. That’s perfect.”

They lay down on the table after they had come. Manuel could barely breathe as he wrapped an arm around Emmanuel’s waist.

“You look so exhausted.”

Emmanuel just smiled at him.

“I can’t believe I am with you.”

Manuel kissed him softly. Emmanuel wrapped a hand around his cheek and pulled his face closer.

“I love you, Emmanuel.”

Emmanuel added some tongue.

“I love you.”

“I know...”

*

At his next trip to the assemblée, Manuel couldn’t find Emmanuel.

This was odd. Especially for a minister in his position. Maybe he was ill?

But then he saw him. Chatting to Baroin. Out of all people. They seemed to be engaged in casual conversation. That is until Manuel saw Baroin squeezing Emmanuel’s bum.

His Emmanuel!

Manuel couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

He had to do something. So he walked up to them. Made up a reason on the way.

But as he stood in front of him, his soft beautiful minister, and saw the look in his eyes as he was gazing at Baroin, Manuel felt like throwing up.

“Bonjour.”

Baroin grinned. “Hello Monsieur le Premier Ministre.”

Manuel was irritated by Baroin’s smug attitude. “Hello.”

Emmanuel still didn’t look at him.

“What brings you here?”

Manuel cleared his throat. “I was wondering, eh, if either of you would be interested in a trip to the Rotonde. After work? For a couple of drinks or so?”

Baroin shrugged. “I don’t know. What about you, Manu?”

Manu! Manuel had to keep himself from slapping Baroin across the face. The nerve.

“I’m not sure. I still have to think about it.”

“Well, we’ll let you know if we changed our mind.”

Manuel was dumbfounded. Since when had Emmanuel and Baroin become _we_?

“Okay...”

*

Manuel was getting off very aggressively that night. That fucking smug Baroin. Taking away his Manu from him! The things he wanted to do to that ugly conservative.

“Manuel...”

The way Manu had always said that. So affectionately.

“Manuel...”

Manuel’s hand was moving faster.

“You feel so good...”

He was trying to picture Emmanuel around him, tight and warm and perfect.

“Like that...”

Manuel cried out, feeling so desperate, so much in need of Emmanuel. He turned onto his side as he was trying to come down, trying not to burst into tears.

*

“Manu?”

It was the middle of the night. Manuel had given up and dialled Emmanuel’s number.

“Manuel?”

“Did I wake you?”

“I can’t really talk right now.”

“Are you with him?”

A pause.

“What is going on, Manuel. I thought this is over. You said yourself that we can’t go on like that.”

“I really miss you,” Manuel pressed his hand against his eyelids. God, when had he become this emotional?

Emmanuel sighed. “I don’t know what to tell you.”

“I love you.”

“Good night, Manuel.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmanuel and François are going steady as their relationship is growing more serious.

François lifted Emmanuel onto his desk and let Emmanuel wrap his legs around him.

“You’re the most delicious man I have ever fucked,” François groaned into Emmanuel’s ear while banging him shamelessly amidst the piles of paper. “You’re so goddamn hot, you have no idea.”

Emmanuel tried holding onto the table top, but François was using so much force his fingers slipped away with every thrust.

“Fuck...”

Emmanuel sighed. François made him feel so good. He grabbed a fistful of François’ hair and pulled hard.

“Fuck. Do that again!”

Emmanuel cried softly as François was brushing against his prostrate, again and again.

“Goddammit, you’re an amazing lay...” François pulled Emmanuel into his arms afterwards and just stood there, holding him.

“And an excellent kisser too.” François slipped his tongue inside Emmanuel’s mouth, drawing a desperate whine from him.

“I could take you again right now...”

Emmanuel brushed through his hair and tried to get it back in order.

“You look incredible every time after I fucked you.”

Emmanuel laughed. A blush creeped inside his cheeks.

“Oh, don’t be modest. You know you look amazing.”

“Stop it.”

“You’re a doll.”

*

Emmanuel was lying in bed, gazing at François’ sleeping figure. He brushed through his hair and smiled as François nudged his head closer to his hand.

And yet. He felt guilty. Guilty for betraying Manuel. They had never said they weren’t allowed to see other people, but it seemed wrong.

“Can’t sleep?”

François pushed himself onto his elbow and brushed his thumb over Emmanuel’s lips. Shivering at the unexpected touch, Emmanuel considered him closely.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Babe, you don’t have to lie to me.”

“I’m not sure how I feel about us.”

“What do you mean?” François took Emmanuel’s hand into his own.

“I... I am not sure if I am ready for something so big.”

“Big?”

“I mean... Manuel...”

“What about him?”

“He...”

“I don’t think he cares much about how you feel.”

François pulled him into a kiss.

“Mh... you taste very nice. Very nice.”

Turning Emmanuel onto his back, François settled on top of him.

“You think he doesn’t care?”

“He didn’t notice how heart-broken you are.”

Emmanuel sniffed.

“You shouldn’t let his opinion hold you back.”

Emmanuel nodded. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“How do you want it?”

Emmanuel smiled and licked his lips. “This is fine.”

François pulled down his briefs before moving on to Emmanuel.

“You’re feeling domestic tonight?”

“Yes. Very.”

Emmanuel sighed as François spread him. He hadn’t felt this sensitive in a very long time.

“Oh, you look so beautiful.” François kissed him softly.

Sighing with every thrust, Emmanuel couldn’t tear his eyes away from François’ face. He was unusually open, soft even.

“Is this good?”

Emmanuel laughed breathlessly. “Yes.”

“I don’t think I can hold out much longer...”

Emmanuel squeezed François’ bum. He was surprised to see him embarrassed. And then he came. Emmanuel made sure to remember that look on his face.

“Fuck...” François panted.

“Let me kiss you...”

François didn’t say anything, just allowed Emmanuel to take charge.

*

In the morning they made love again.

They were lying on the side, facing each other. François was getting both of them off.

“Jesus...” Emmanuel was already too far gone.

“Let me take you like that.”

Emmanuel nodded.

François proceeded by fingering him and spreading him.

“You’re so hard,” Emmanuel sighed as François pushed inside of him.

François positioned him in his grasp as he was thrusting slowly.

“God, this is incredible.”

“Look at me.”

Emmanuel lifted his gaze to look into François’ eyes.

“Don’t stop looking.”

“Shit...” Emmanuel tilted his hips so that François could push even deeper.

“You have very beautiful eyes.”

Emmanuel sighed.

“You’re very very beautiful.”

“Keep going like that...”

François swore under his breath. He was thrusting long and deep as he dissolved right in front of Emmanuel. Then he slipped out a moment later.

“Jesus...

“I wish we could stay here.” Emmanuel pulled François into a deep kiss. “Stay in bed all day.”

François turned him onto his back and forced his tongue down Emmanuel’s throat. It wasn’t rough. Emmanuel thought he was very gentle, sucking slowly, pushing his hands under his back.

“Is it okay if I go back in?”

Emmanuel smiled and helped François to push back inside. It felt good to just feel François inside of him, while he kept kissing him.

Just feel his soft dick, his legs, arms, hands, his chest and his warm breath. Emmanuel sighed and closed his eyes. It felt as if he was falling.

*

“You were amazing last night,” François whispered into Emmanuel’s ear at the Assemblée later that day, which drove a massive blush to Emmanuel’s cheeks.

“Stop,” Emmanuel breathed but couldn’t stop smiling at François.

“I already have some ideas on what I want to do to you tonight...”

Grabbing Emmanuel’s bum for a moment, François made Emmanuel’s dick jump in his pants.

“You’re so insanely fuckable...”

“Stop, François...”

“Bonjour.”

François grinned. “Hello Monsieur le Premier Ministre.”

Emmanuel’s heart dropped. How was he supposed to face him? He wasn’t ready to see him.

“Hello.” Manuel sounded irritated.

“What brings you here?”

“I was wondering, eh, if either of you would be interested in a trip to the Rotonde. After work? For a couple of drinks or so?”

“I don’t know. What about you, Manu?”

Emmanuel gave François a cold stare. What was he playing at?

“I’m not sure. I still have to think about it.”

François squeezed Emmanuel’s shoulder and kept looking at Manuel. “Well, we’ll let you know if we changed our mind.”

“Okay...”

*

“What the hell happened in there?” Emmanuel confronted François as they got home.

“What do you mean?”

“Why did you wind Manuel up like that?”

François grinned really hard. “Boy is he jealous... You should have seen his face. He probably saw me touching your buns.”

Emmanuel frowned. “You’re so immature.”

“I’m sorry,” François called after him as Emmanuel went to the bathroom. “Emmanuel! Come back here!”

Emmanuel flung his tie onto the bathroom drawer. He was furious. He wasn’t even sure himself what had made him so angry.

“Sweetheart...” François embraced him from behind. “I’m really sorry.”

“Just leave him alone next time.”

“Of course. If it makes you happy...”

Emmanuel sighed as François moved down his neck, kissing him hard. He was positive that François was leaving bruises.

“Man, you really like this...”

Emmanuel pushed François’ hand even harder against himself.

“Wow, you’re hot like that.”

“Get on your knees.”

Emmanuel pulled François by his hair and leaned against the wall. He whimpered as François started sucking on him lightly.

“Faster.”

François obliged. Desperately holding onto François’ head, Emmanuel forced him even harder against himself.

His eyes never leaving Emmanuel’s face, François grabbed his bum and took him in even deeper.

“Yes...”

Emmanuel’s breathing grew even shallower as he was getting closer. His hips were moving towards François by their own accord, snapping forwards, driving his dick further down François’ throat.

“Jesus Christ, you’re needy today,” François groaned as he was standing in front of Emmanuel again.

“Let’s go to bed,” Emmanuel whispered and took François’ hand.

*

Emmanuel was trying to steady himself as François was taking him from behind. Holding Emmanuel by the belt wrapped around his neck, François was moving faster.

“Are you okay?”

Emmanuel whimpered as François pulled a little harder.

“Do you like it?”

François paused for a moment to kiss Emmanuel softly. “Just tell me if you want me to stop.”

Emmanuel laughed breathlessly. “Don’t stop.”

“You have no idea how amazing you look right now,” François moaned and let his left hand travel down Emmanuel’s back, while thrusting deep inside him.

“Let me ride you,” Emmanuel begged.

François pulled out and pushed Emmanuel against the headboard.

“Turn around.”

Emmanuel was still feeling a little shaky, but somehow managed to get onto his knees. Pushing himself under Emmanuel’s body, François waited for Emmanuel to slide onto him, slowly, until he started thrusting up inside of him.

“Oh God,” Emmanuel cried. “God...”

“Damn, you’re so hot today...”

Emmanuel whimpered, brushing through his hair, trying to compose himself, but it was useless. He came within a couple of seconds.

“Boy, that was fast.”

Emmanuel was lying back down, trying to control his breathing, while his heart was still speeding at 100 miles an hour.

“You know how hot you look when you come...”

“Stop that,” Emmanuel laughed.

“It’s the most beautiful thing I have ever seen...”

“God, this was so good...”

François lay down next to him and pulled him closer against himself.

“I like you very much, Emmanuel. You know that?”

Emmanuel smiled softly and nestled his head against François’ chest.

“Very much.”

*

“Manu?”

Emmanuel was standing in the hallway, barely awake. His body was still sore, buzzing from the hours of sex.

“Manuel?”

“Did I wake you?”

Emmanuel ran a hand through his hair. “I can’t really talk right now.”

“Are you with him?”

Where did that sudden jealousy come from? He didn’t know that side from Manuel.

“What is going on, Manuel. I thought this is over. You said yourself that we can’t go on like that.”

“I really miss you.”

Emmanuel sighed. “I don’t know what to tell you.”

“I love you.”

Emmanuel felt a lump in his throat. Manuel sounded so desperate, so sad. What had happened to him?

“Good night, Manuel.”

Emmanuel hung up before Manuel could say anything else. He couldn’t deal with it. At the same time he was a little worried. He had expected Manuel to deal better with it. After all he had started most of the fights. But maybe their relationship had meant more to him than Emmanuel had realized.

“Was that Manuel?”

“Yeah.”

“Is everything alright?”

Emmanuel tried to hide his face from him.

“Are you crying?”

Emmanuel wanted to say no, but François had already turned his face towards himself and wiped at the tears with his thumb.

“I’m sure he is going to be okay.”

Emmanuel shrugged. “You can’t know that,” he sobbed quietly.

“Honey, please.” François kissed him softly. “You are reading too much into this.”

Emmanuel wanted to push him away, to go somewhere, have some time to think about it.

“Look at me.”

“You don’t understand...”

“I do.” François looked very serious. “Manuel regrets that he ever let you go. But this is not your problem. You should do what makes you happy.”

Emmanuel sighed as François pulled his lip in between his teeth.

“It’s going to be okay.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is becoming messier for Manuel. He is trying to get over losing Emmanuel, but nothing seems to help.

Manuel was sitting in front of his TV, wanking to questionable content on the screen.

His pants were hanging by his ankles. He probably looked pathetic. But he couldn’t care less.

He wondered what Emmanuel would say if he could see him, legs spread wide, his fist working on his dick with sickening speed. He would probably be satisfied to see Manuel so desperate. Baroin would just laugh.

Panting heavily, Manuel finished himself off with a couple of last strokes. He needed to have sex. He couldn’t stand the lack of contact. He wanted skin. All of it.

He emptied his glass of red wine and decided to go out. He never had pictured himself cruising before. But he was in the mood.

He knew a couple of dingy clubs half-way across town. Manuel entered the first that crossed his way. He realised that most of the men were very young. Too young. But he didn’t give up so easily.

Somehow he ended up in someone else’s mouth. A man not much younger than himself, five, maybe seven years, was giving him the most intense blowjob of his life. Manuel felt his legs shake violently as he was leaning against the wall.

“I would love to take you home,” the man said. Manuel was definitely too drunk to have second thoughts.

And so he found himself tied to a bed, crying out, begging, pleading the other man to screw him harder.

“Easy...”

Manuel imagined it was Emmanuel, Emmanuel using him, owning him, claiming his body and mind.

“God, you’re very eager.”

They were lying on the bed afterwards.

“You know I usually don’t do that.”

“What?” Manuel was trying to think clearly again.

“I usually like my men younger. But you seemed very desperate. And I can’t say that I regret it.”

“What’s your name?”

The other man laughed. “You keep asking me that. It’s Michel.”

“Michel. A beautiful name.”

“So you keep saying.”

Manuel wiped a hand across his face. “Sorry.”

“That’s okay.”

“Have you ever been lovesick?”

*

Manuel ran into Baroin a couple of days later. He almost didn’t see him.

“Careful, Monsieur le Premier Ministre.”

“Stop calling me that.”

Baroin gave him his infamous smug smile. “Oh, someone is very moody today.”

“You think I don’t see what you’re doing? Is it good? Do you screw him well?”

“Oh boy... you have no idea. He likes it.”

Manuel had to really keep it together.

“He likes it very much. He probably didn’t get enough satisfaction from you or else he would have never left you.”

“Careful, François.”

François just laughed. “Get a life, Valls. He doesn’t want you back, even if you keep crawling back to him.”

*

He hadn’t expected to be back at the club so soon. Manuel was happy to see Michel again.

“Hey, sweetie. I thought I’d recognised you...”

“Who is your friend?” Manuel shouted over the loud music.

“This is Philippe.”

“Hi!”

Philippe didn’t seem too pleased.

“You have to forgive him. Philippe is very shy.”

Manuel had his doubts, but he figured it was best to play along.

“I was going to get out of here.”

“Okay!”

“Philippe has a very nice apartment not far from here...”

Manuel nodded.

“You’re ready?”

*

Manuel watched Phillippe peeling Michel out of his clothes. They were sitting on a big poster bed, lips locked and hands roaming everywhere.

“Why don’t you join us?”

“No, thank you...”

Manuel started fingering himself.

“Oh boy, you are very big. Very big...”

Manuel watched Michel writhing and moaning on the bed, his hands grasping Philippe’s neck as he let him thrust into him.

“Let me taste you...”

Manuel was starting to feel angry. Why had he even come to this place? Philippe had shown no sign of approval. As he watched Philippe forcing his dick down Michel’s throat, he got up from his chair and settled behind them.

Michel seemed pleased as he started getting him off.

“Take me, Manuel.”

Philippe left the bed as Manuel wrapped his hands around Michel’s thighs, pulling him closer.

“Please...”

Manuel didn’t take his time. He was moving fast, thrusting hard. Michel’s breathing seemed shallow and maybe even a little strained.

“Yes. Fuck me like that...”

Manuel forgot for a moment that he wasn’t with Emmanuel. It felt like it used to between the two of them. Emmanuel shivering under him, trying to hold onto the bedsheets as Manuel was banging him until he saw stars.

“Stay here tonight,” Michel begged, but Manuel was already back on his feet, buckling up, feeling Philippe’s ice cold stare on him until he had left the apartment.

*

Manuel watched him intently as he spoke in front of the assemblée. He looked as radiant as ever.

And for a split second, as Emmanuel returned to his seat, their eyes met.

It wasn’t indifference. Emmanuel looked sad. Very sad. As if he felt sorry for him.

As Manuel returned to his office, he found a note on his desk.

_Let’s talk._

*

“Emmanuel.”

“Manuel.”

“Can I sit down?”

“Yes. Of course.”

“So?”

Emmanuel cleared his throat. “I don’t want us avoiding each other.”

“Okay.”

“I don’t know what you think I am doing, but I am very happy.”

“Okay.”

Emmanuel looked into his eyes. “You seem so confused.”

Manuel wiped over his face. “I am not. I’m not confused.”

“You said you wanted us to stop seeing each other.”

“Yes.”

“Why did you call me?”

Manuel avoided Emmanuel’s gaze.

“Manuel.”

Manuel played with the napkin in front of him.

“You said you love me.”

“I did.”

“You have to move on.”

Manuel felt as if someone had forced a spear through his heart.

“I’m with François now.”

“Yes.”

Emmanuel got up. “I’m glad we agree.”

“Yes.”

“You can always talk to me. You still mean a lot to me. As a friend.”

Manuel watched him leave the café. He sat there for a couple more minutes until the tears came.

*

The next time, Manuel hit up a woman in a dance bar. Her name was Louise. It had been a long time since he had last slept with a woman, but it seemed right that evening.

Louise stripped in front of him and lay down on his bed, looking up at him expectantly.

Manuel grabbed her by her waist, making her laugh in excitement. Her red hair was glowing in the dimly lit room as Manuel kept holding her, pushing into her. Louise dug her fingers into the skin on Manuel’s shoulders.

“Shit,” she cried out, whimpering, her legs shivering around Manuel’s hips. “Oh God...”

Manuel was fucking her through his release. He was pleased to hear her squeak as he hit her deep.

“It’s been a very long time since a man made love to me like that...”

Manuel said nothing and watched her get dressed again.

“My number is on your dresser,” she informed him before she left through the front door.

*

Manuel kept thinking back. No sex in the world could replace what he had had with Emmanuel. It had been perfect. Until it wasn’t perfect anymore.

How did it end?

He remembered his birthday three months ago. Emmanuel had ended up screaming at him, accusing him of the most ridiculous things.

Had he ever broken his trust?

That was when things had gotten so bad they couldn’t be fixed anymore. Emmanuel had left in tears.

What he had never told him was that he had planned to surprise him. Ask him to move in together. Tell him he never wanted to spend his life with anyone else. That he loved him more than he had ever loved anybody.

But then Emmanuel had brought up a comment from a conservative. It was something no one else could have known. And yet people were talking about it.

“I thought I could trust you!”

Emmanuel had pushed him away. Manuel had never felt that defenseless in his life before.

“What are you even talking about?”

“I know I’m not perfect. But that doesn’t mean you can just talk about me like that!”

“I never told anyone anything!”

“And yet people are making fun of me! How is that possible?!”

“Emmanuel, I love you. I would never do that to you. You know that!”

“I don’t know what to believe anymore...”

Manuel had spent the whole night crying, calling Emmanuel over and over again, but he never answered.

Things only got worse after this. Manuel got sick of Emmanuel’s constant accusations. Emmanuel could be so toxic if he was angry. Manuel slapped him across the face the last time they had been together. Emmanuel’s expression was enough to make Manuel back away. He had hated himself so much in that moment.

*

Back in June, everything still seemed perfect. They had made love in the garden of Manuel’s holiday home. Emmanuel couldn’t stop looking at him. His quiet gasps had sent shivers down Manuel’s body.

“God, you’re tight.”

Emmanuel had his lip in between his teeth, trying to keep himself quiet as Manuel kept rocking back and forth.

“You’re so perfect...”

A whimper escaped Emmanuel’s mouth as Manuel slightly changed his angle.

“Is that good?”

Emmanuel didn’t say anything, but desire was written all over his face.

“You’re so soft...”

Emmanuel came just moments before him, crying softly in the damp summer air.

“I love you.”

Emmanuel felt weak in his arms. Manuel wrapped an arm around his back and looked into his eyes.

“I love you.”

Emmanuel smiled. “Take me to your bed.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> François and Emmanuel have sex. Lots of it. Emmanuel tells Manuel they have to move on. But maybe Emmanuel doesn't want them to.

Emmanuel woke up shortly before dawn, his body resting atop François. Sprawled all over François’ limbs, Emmanuel let his hips slowly sink against him below. The temperature in the room was pretty low, but François’ warmth felt very pleasant at that moment.

“Good morning,” François muttered and squeezed Emmanuel’s bum.

“Morning...”

Emmanuel couldn’t hide his need. He kept shifting on top of François, rubbing his dick against him, moaning softly as his desire grew stronger.

“Let me take care of you,” François whispered and bit softly into Emmanuel’s earlobe before getting up to settle behind him.

Grasping Emmanuel’s right leg, François moved right up against him.

“You make me very horny.”

Emmanuel laughed. François fingered him and prepared him before he pushed inside. Gasping at the slow thrusts, Emmanuel held onto the bedsheets. He liked that version of François far more than the one who did the quick dirty jobs at the office.

“I love your back,” François whispered and caressed the soft skin with his other hand. “Especially when I fuck you and get you all tense.”

Emmanuel cried softly. “Yes...”

François kept drilling deeper, following Emmanuel’s commands.

Emmanuel couldn’t remember the last time he had had an orgasm this intense.

*

He loved their days off. They usually spent the whole day in bed and went to a nice restaurant in the evening. Emmanuel sighed as François returned to his side and brought breakfast.

“Thank you,” Emmanuel said softly and kissed him.

They didn’t waste much time on eating and went to the main course in no time. Emmanuel was sitting on top of François, rocking up and down, feeling him all inside of himself.

“Oh yeah, baby. Ride me like that.”

Emmanuel laughed at François’ silliness. A moment later he was begging him to go deeper.

*

“You’re gorgeous.”

Emmanuel blushed as François kissed his face.

“Absolutely adorable.”

Cradling François’ cheeks, Emmanuel met his gaze.

“I want to do something outrageous today.”

“Like what?”

“Fuck you... in a library.”

Emmanuel bit his lip as he pictured himself propped against a shelf, hands trying to hold onto the boards, as François was banging him hard.

“We can’t.”

“Too holy a place for you?” François teased him.

*

“This is a bad idea.”

They were walking down the aisle in a chapel not far away from François’ apartment.

“We are so going to get caught.”

“You know where I want to fuck you?”

Emmanuel swallowed hard as he felt François’ hand on his bum.

“After you...”

Emmanuel felt very guilty.

François drew the curtain shut behind them.

“This may be a little more cramped than I expected.”

Emmanuel didn’t speak a word.

“Come on.”

François jerked down Emmanuel’s pants and palmed him through his briefs.

“God, we should leave.”

“I am sure He would approve.”

Emmanuel giggled quietly. “That’s it. We are definitely going to end up in hell.”

François pushed him against the wood and spread him.

“Do you have anything to confess, my son...”

Emmanuel wanted to laugh but François felt too good inside of him.

“God... I want you.”

Something dark flickered in François’ eyes, a desire Emmanuel hadn’t seen before.

“Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to fuck me on the marble floor.”

“Outside?”

“Yes. In front of the altar.”

They got half dressed again, in case someone was waiting outside, but it was as empty as it had been when they had entered the building fifteen minutes earlier.

Emmanuel felt thrilled as François placed him under the cross. They kept laughing as François was thrusting inside of Emmanuel, unable to forget that the priest could come inside any second.

“Oh God,” Emmanuel cried. “Yes!”

Emmanuel was so aroused it didn’t take him very long to come.

They didn’t waste any time. They lay there for a few seconds, staring at the ceiling, before they remembered where they were.

“We can’t do that again,” Emmanuel said quietly as they went home again, their hands entwined.

*

Emmanuel walked up to the podium, going through his speech again in his head. He had come up with a new government plan that had already been attacked by the conservatives, so he had to explain it in great detail.

It went pretty well, compared to some other speeches he had given. He returned to his seat, but not without throwing a glance towards Manuel. Who looked straight back at him.

He needed to tell him that they couldn’t go on ignoring each other. It made things so difficult between them.

Before he met with François later on, he dropped a note by Manuel’s secretary.

*

He already saw him as he entered the café. Manuel didn’t look himself. What was it? Confusion? Denial? Desperation?

“Emmanuel.”

“Manuel.”

Emmanuel still liked how the name rolled off his tongue.

“Can I sit down?”

“Yes. Of course.”

Emmanuel considered the creases on Manuel’s forehead. It took everything in his being not to trace them with his fingers.

“So?”

Emmanuel cleared his throat. “I don’t want us avoiding each other.”

“Okay.”

Manuel still didn’t really look at him.

“I don’t know what you think I am doing, but I am very happy.”

“Okay.”

Emmanuel looked at him, trying really hard to read him. “You seem so confused.”

Manuel wiped over his face. “I am not. I’m not confused.”

They both knew he was lying.

“You said you wanted us to stop seeing each other.”

“Yes.”

God, why did this have to be so complicated? If only Manuel realized that this was it. They had had their time.

“Why did you call me?”

Manuel stared at his fingers.

“Manuel.”

Emmanuel felt desperate. Under other circumstances he would have stopped talking and just kissed him. Tell him he was sorry about everything.

“You said you love me.”

“I did.”

Manuel sat there, frozen. Emmanuel was sure that if he had touched him, he would have melted under his fingers. When had he taken charge of their relationship?

“You have to move on.”

Manuel still avoided looking at him.

“I’m with François now.”

It felt so cruel, but Emmanuel felt he had no choice.

“Yes.”

Emmanuel got up, hoping Manuel hadn’t seen the flicker of doubt on his face. “I’m glad we agree.”

“Yes.”

“You can always talk to me. You still mean a lot to me. As a friend.”

No goodbye. No kiss. No hug. Emmanuel left Manuel as if they had never known each other.

*

Emmanuel was holding onto the headboard, his hands cuffed to the bedposts, and shouted François’ name into the night. The bed was squeaking with each of François’ thrusts. Emmanuel hoped it wouldn’t break.

“God, you look so hot right now,” François groaned and wiped over Emmanuel’s sweaty face. “Delicious.”

Emmanuel shrieked as François was going even faster, fucking him deep into the mattress.

“God, today was so exhausting...”

Emmanuel came, his body arching with such intense pleasure he felt his soul leave his body for a moment.

“You’re such a good fuck. Honestly.”

François kneeled down next to him on the bed.

“Let me take that off...”

Emmanuel let François uncuff him and take him into his arms.

“We should do something nice.”

“Like what?”

François brushed through Emmanuel’s curls. “I don’t know. Go on a trip. Eat nice food. Have lots of sex.”

Emmanuel laughed. “Because we don’t have that already...”

François hummed and pulled Emmanuel closer against himself. “You know you can never have too much sex...”

Emmanuel sighed.

“I could fuck you all night.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manuel is still caught up in the past, remembering the love between Emmanuel and himself.

“Kiss me.”

It was their third or fourth time together. Emmanuel had walked Manuel home and then asked him if he could come up for a drink. As they were in Manuel’s apartment, Emmanuel took him straight to his workspace. Sat down on his desk. Pulled Manuel closer by his tie.

“I’m really tired, Manu...”

Manuel really really wanted to take him there. But he wasn’t in the mood.

“What’s wrong...”

Manuel sighed as Emmanuel pulled him in for a soft kiss.

“Today was very long...”

“We don’t have to do anything...”

Manuel let his head drop into Emmanuel’s lap, kneeling down in front of him.

“Let’s go to bed.”

“Okay.”

*

Emmanuel took off all of Manuel’s clothes and threw them onto the floor in a pile. Then he started kissing Manuel’s chest, his arms, legs. Ran his palms all over him.

“Come here,” Manuel whispered and pulled Emmanuel into an embrace.

“We can just lie here...”

Manuel smiled and unzipped Emmanuel’s pants. He felt very satisfied as he saw the change on Emmanuel’s face. Eyes open wide, his mouth drawn into a hiss.

“Jesus, Manuel...”

Manuel was getting him off slowly, his eyes never leaving Emmanuel’s face.

“I want to see you.”

Emmanuel whimpered.

“I am so glad I ever met you.”

Emmanuel gasped as Manuel started tugging harder.

Manuel finished him off with a few expert strokes.

He didn’t waste any time and pulled Emmanuel’s pants off his legs while Emmanuel was still coming down. Ripped open his shirt, buttons flying everywhere. Emmanuel was all flush and excited as Manuel pushed him into the sheets, tongue down his throat.

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

Emmanuel cried out as Manuel forced him deeper into the mattress, his erection pushing against him. “Yes!”

Manuel slipped a finger inside of him, spreading him with lube, feeling him up.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you all day,” Manuel panted as he was thrusting inside of Emmanuel.

Emmanuel’s arms were shivering as Manuel kept them firmly over his head.

“Look at me.”

The look of desperation told Manuel everything he needed to know. After releasing Emmanuel’s hands, he grasped Emmanuel’s hips as he was pushing deeper.

“Fuck!”

Manuel felt Emmanuel’s cries go straight to his crotch.

“Oh God...”

Manuel came as he kept thrusting hard.

*

“I thought you said you were tired?”

Emmanuel’s voice sounded strained as they were lying together afterwards.

Manuel smiled softly. “I’m never too tired for you.”

Emmanuel hummed and pulled him closer by his hips.

“Ah...” Manuel bit his lip as Emmanuel wrapped a leg around him. “I love having you like this.”

“Me too...”

“God, you’re so beautiful.” Manuel kissed him again and ran his thumb over Emmanuel’s cheek. “So beautiful.”

They were moving against each other, hips connecting, hands running over each other’s backs, hungry for skin.

“I love you, Emmanuel. You know that?”

Emmanuel had seemed shocked, even overwhelmed.

“I love you so much.”

*

Manuel was wanking violently late at night.

He was thinking about taking Emmanuel’s naked body, fucking him deep and slow, making him beg and moan. He was thinking about touching him. His neck. Chest. Bum. Legs. Those beautiful legs.

Manuel stopped as a sob escaped his mouth.

He didn’t think he could ever love anyone that much again. How could he have ever let him go?

Emmanuel had always been sweet and understanding, making Manuel feel good. And then Manuel realized it had all been his own fault. He had kept pushing Emmanuel away, told him he needed some time. That they couldn’t move in together yet. How he wished he could do that now.

But it was too late. He might never be together with him again.

*

“Babe, you know I adore you.”

Manuel was standing in the doorway to Emmanuel’s office. He had just wanted to see how Emmanuel was doing, but instead he was forced to watch François pushing Emmanuel against his desk, his body forcing Emmanuel against the hard wood.

“Not now,” Emmanuel said quietly as he had spotted Manuel, laughing softly and pressing his hand against François’ stomach.

François turned to look Manuel’s way and Emmanuel straightened his clothes, his face red as a berry.

“Monsieur le Premier Ministre.”

Manuel hated the contempt in François’ voice.

“I’ll just be a minute,” Emmanuel whispered and kissed François softly.

*

“Do you have some business to discuss with me?”

Manuel swallowed hard. Emmanuel sounded so formal. Was he imagining the distance between them?

“No. I just... wanted to see you.”

Emmanuel raised his eyebrows. “Good. Are you done?”

“I thought things would be easier between us now.”

Emmanuel folded his arms. “Well, that all depends on you...”

“What do you mean?”

“Just... Don’t make me feel bad.”

Manuel couldn’t stand being in one room with Emmanuel without being able to touch him. Why was it so difficult?

“That is not my intention.”

“Good.”

“I never stopped loving you, you know...”

*

Manuel knew that leaving Emmanuel like that was an act of cowardice. But he didn’t want to wait to see the look on his face. He didn’t want to face the truth.

They were done. And he had to accept it.


End file.
